


Poker, Vulcan

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [39]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Bones In Drag, Bones wears pretty dresses, Crossdressing, Drabble, Drabbles, Gambling, M/M, McCoy Flirting, McCoy In Drag, McCoy Wears Pretty Dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Studs Kirk has a secret weapon at his backroom poker game.  Will the soulless Eric the Vulcan be immune to the charms of Mabel McCoy in a red satin dress?





	Poker, Vulcan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poker Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668713) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



> I upgraded the rating because of the title. I couldn't resist the pun.

“Eric the Vulcan’s in the backroom game, Boss? Nothing affects him. He‘s got no soul.”

Studs Kirk winked. “Mabel McCoy will be present, Scotty. Eric‘s temperature will be rising, among other things.”

 

Mabel sashayed around, to no avail. Her tight, revealing, red satin dress and pouting lips seemed to be causing no stir in Eric. 

Mabel sauntered behind Eric and dragged a hand across Eric’s shoulders.

Clutching the errant hand, Eric jumped to his feet.

“Cashing in, Eric?” Studs drawled.

”The lady and I have business. Hold my cards.”

 

“Fold the game, Scotty.”

“But--”

Studs smirked. “Eric won’t be back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
